


Sworn Enemies

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [39]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Battle, Enemies, Flirting, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sassy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Can I request for a ficlet of Reno Sinclair meeting the reader for the first time in a fight where they’re in opposite sides but he gets very impressed with her fighting skills and gets distracted by her looks so he just starts shamelessly flirting with her? And the reader is sassy and badass so she flirts back while kicking his ass?
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno Sinclair/Reader, Reno/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sworn Enemies

Shinra again. Those damn Turks wouldn’t stop bothering you and getting in your way. As he stopped before you, you took a good look at him. This time it wasn’t the bald guy with the glasses, it was someone else. A man with bright red hair and a smirk. You hated to think about it, but he was kind of attractive.

“Never give up, do you?” You rolled your eyes at him, daring to approach him. “Tell that asshole boss of yours to leave us alone”

“Fiesty, huh? Yeah, Rude told me I would run into trouble” He replied, never dropping his smirk. “Finally, a challenge”

“Go away” You unsheathed your sword, even if you didn’t usually need it. “While you still can”

Instead of being intimidated by your aggresive tone, he chuckled in amusement. His blue eyes followed your every moment, although barely noticing your weapon.

“I like you” The Turk tapped his rod against his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face”

Accepting his challenge, you made a flourish with your sword. He cocked an eyebrow, mildly impressed by the demostration. 

“Just try” Acquiring a readied stance, you awaited his attack. It soon came.

Without giving you further warning except for the unnoticeable way in which his smirk grew, he threw himself forward. Before you knew it, he was behind you.

“Surprise!” He exclaimed in a cocky tone, but you only scoffed.

While he was too busy gloating, you swept one feet against his ankles, taking _him_ by surprise and causing him to tumble to the ground. The Turk then growled in annoyance, thrusting his rod against you. Once again, you reacted quickly. Your sword hand flew upwards and the metal blade stopped his weapon before it could touch you. Putting up resistance against the soft force he was making to break your block, you paused and observed him.

“Nice moves, sweetheart” The man said, calmly standing up and dusting off his suit.

“Don’t call me that” You pushed your sword against his rod, making him lose balance even if only for a brief moment. His stance soon steadied.

“Or what?” The Turk now made a flourish himself, dedicating you a flirtatious grin.

You smirked, and he cocked an eyebrow in response. He must have misunderstood your reaction. You weren’t flirting back, you were preparing to retaliate.

“I’ll do something like this” You expertly kicked up, moving your foot until it made contact with his nose. He wasn’t fast enough to stop it.

“Ah, shit!” Much to your surprise, this only seemed to impress him more despite the thin trickle of blood pouring down his nose. “You know how to make an impression on someone, huh?”

“It’s part of my charm” You mockingly wrinkled your nose at him, ready to attack once more.

He was ready this time, and although you were nearly equally matched, he seemed to have a slight advantage. The two of you moved frantically, dancing as you followed the other’s movements. Your trained legs moved nimbly, the sound of feet stomping filling the building.

Just when you thought you had him, he threw you off your rhythm. As you made an effort to recover, he immobilized you. The Turk wrapped his arms around you, pressing his rod against the small of your back to lock you in place against him.

The both of you stood there, breathing heavily from the exertion of the battle. You were so close to him, pressed against his chest, that you could clearly see the blue of his eyes. Hating to think that they were pretty, you fought to break free.

“Truce?” He asked, keeping up his cocky demeanor.

“No, you jerk!” You were struggling, as he had also pinned your arms beside your torso. “Let me go!”

“Ah, ah” The Turk grinned, shaking his head at you. “Say the magic words, gorgeous”

Refusing to give him the satisfaction, you swore under your breath and muttered a few insults instead. He laughed at your boldness but ultimately let you go.

“Fine, we’ll leave” The guy told you, resting his rod against his shoulder once more. “For now”

“Good” You angrily fixed your hair and clothes. “Don’t come back”

He smirked, realizing that you had ignored the second part of his sentence. Instead of being annoyed by your stubbornness, he seemed to enjoy it. 

“Can I ask for your name, worthy opponent?”

“Y/N” 

“I’m Reno”

“Didn’t ask”

Reno paused, looking you up and down. You glared at him, but that didn’t seem to bother him either. Slowly, almost defiantly, he took a few steps back.

“Will I see you again?” The Turk asked before he could leave the scene

“No, we’re sworn enemies!” You ignored the reacing of your heart, atributing it to the fight. “Scum…”

“If that’s what you want to call it” Imitating you, he completely ignored some of your words. “Until we meet again, Y/N”

“Can’t wait” You rolled your eyes at him, and Reno chuckled at your sassiness. 

As he walked away, however, you found yourself truly wanting to see him again some time. Maybe not too soon, or maybe not too often. But you really couldn’t wait to experience such a rush again. It wasn’t every day you came across someone so interesting. Even if that someone was your enemy.


End file.
